Ivresse
by Lily Jem
Summary: Harry était debout sur la table, sa chope à la main,portant des toasts aux sous-vêtements de toutes les femmes présentes pendant qu'Hermione approuvait bruyamment.


**Evidemment, Harry Potter et tout l'univers inhérent appartiennent à J.K Rowling !**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)**

* * *

La porte du bureau directorial rebondit sur le mur dans un bruit épouvantable tandis que Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et, parfois à son plus grand malheur, directrice de la maison Gryffondor, y entrait telle une furie.

"Albus ! ce n'est plus possible !

Albus ne sembla pas plus inquiet que cela par le manque de possible. Il se contenta de faire un geste nonchalant vers la deuxième chaise qui faisait face à son bureau, la première étant déjà occupée.

\- Severus ! éructa la sorcière et, à ce moment, Severus Rogue se dit qu'elle ressemblait de manière frappante à un chat en colère. Deux cents points en moins pour ma maison ! Cela doit cesser ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, par tous les mages des anciens temps ?

Le calme maître des potions esquissa un sourire torve sous le regard amusé du directeur.

\- Et bien, Minerva, ce sont bien des élèves de votre Maison que j'ai surpris en train de chanter_ La bite à Dudule_, à moitié nus, debout sur une table des Trois Balais. En dehors des heures de sortie autorisées.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Minerva le regardait, les yeux exorbités et que Dumbledore tentait de ne pas rire.

\- La... quoi ? balbutia la vieille et vénérable femme en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait jusque là délaissé.

\- La bi...

\- Merci ! Il semblerait que j'ai bien entendu.

Severus repris calmement sa tasse de thé.

\- Il me semble donc que les points enlevés sont tout à fait raisonnables, compte tenu de l'infraction.

\- Et... puis-je connaître les élèves incriminés ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire victorieux qui fit frissonner sa collègue d'appréhension. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley...

Minerva ferma les yeux et se pinça le nez d'agacement. Évidemment. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ces deux-là ne rataient pas une occasion de "profiter de la vie", bien que la plupart du temps, ils aient au moins la courtoisie de ne pas se faire prendre. Elle fit signe à son collègue de continuer d'un geste de la main désabusé.

\- Hermione Granger, continua le professeur avec une visible délectation, et Remus Lupin.

\- Quoi ! mais Remus ne fait plus partie de cette école, enfin !

\- Et c'est tout ce qui vous choque ? demanda Rogue, quelque peu ahuri. Voulez-vous voir le souvenir, Minerva ? je dois dire qu'Albus a beaucoup rit, même si je ne suis pas certain de partager son humour.

\- Je suis certaine que vous exagérez, avança la vieille femme d'une voix faible.

Mais le regard que lui lança son collègue l'assurait du contraire. Minerva McGonnagall était une Gryffondor et, par conséquent, n'avait peur de rien. Du moins, elle affrontait ses peurs en redressant les épaules et en serrant les dents, aussi ce fut de cette manière qu'elle accepta de plonger dans la pensine -et dans le souvenir.

Le pub des Trois Balais se dessina devant ses yeux et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer ses élèves, présents et passés. La table était centrale et réunissait effectivement le trio incriminé ainsi que Remus Lupin. Ronald Weasley, debout sur le meuble, déclamait d'une voix forte et plutôt fausse la fameuse chanson paillarde tandis que son compère de toujours battait la mesure à l'aide de sa chope, un grand sourire aux lèvres et visiblement complètement imbibé. Assise à l'envers sur sa chaise, Hermione Granger réunissait devant elle une collection impressionnante de verres, tous vides. Elle réclamait le suivant entre deux sons qui oscillaient entre rire et hoquet et ne se calma que lorsque Remus le lui apporta en courant, l'assortissant d'un baiser sonore sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

Minerva ferma les yeux un bref instant. À moitié nus, avait précisé Severus, et tout le monde semblait être correctement vêtu. Voulait-elle vraiment assister à la suite ? non. Oui. Il le fallait, pour justifier le retrait des points. C'était son devoir, de la curiosité professionnelle, voilà.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Potter était à présent debout à la place de son ami et vacillait en portant des toasts à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, incluant les sous-vêtements des femmes alentours. Plus d'une leva sa chope en réponse et Hermione rit tellement qu'elle tomba de sa chaise. Après ce moment, Minerva n'était plus très sûre de comprendre. Comment Hermione et Harry en étaient venus à s'échanger leurs tee-shirts respectifs était un mystère, d'autant plus qu'il était clairement _évident_ -du moins, pour n'importe qui de _sobre_\- que jamais Potter ne rentrerait dans ce bout de tissu étriqué. L'ancienne préfète, en revanche, nageait complètement dans le vêtement de son ami après un bref moment en soutien-gorge que personne n'avait perdu de vue. L'attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor se pavanait donc torse u et Minerva supposa que c'était là ce que son collègue voulait dire et que le souvenir allait se terminer.

Elle n'aurait pas pu se tromper plus lourdement.

Sous ses yeux éberlués, Remus grimpa à son tour sur la table et entrepris de se déshabiller maladroitement sous les encouragements des trois autres. Madame Rosmerta l'arrêta alors qu'il ne portait plus que son pantalon, non sans jeter un regard de regret aux abdominaux légèrement dessinés. Hermione protesta vivement et décida de finir elle aussi en pantalon, en soutien à son ami brimé dans sa créativité -selon ses propres termes. Heureusement, Harry et Ron réussirent à la faire changer d'avis,moyennant quoi ils durent prendre sa place et se retrouvèrent ainsi, également, vêtus en tout et pour tout de leurs pantalons. La jeune femme s'estima satisfaite et commanda une nouvelle tournée.

Il semblait qu'il ait fallut tout ce temps à Severus pour réaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux car la version du souvenir s'avança vers les quatre fauteurs de troubles pour les tancer vertement et les enjoindre à rejoindre le château incessamment,mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les trois plus jeunes lui proposèrent joyeusement de se joindre à eux,lui collant d'autorité une chope entre les mains, tandis que Remus s'écroulait dans ses bras en pleurant, s'excusant de son comportement passé et à venir et de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Lorsque Minerva McGonagall émergea du souvenir, elle eut besoin de quelques minutes et de la tasse de thé généreusement offerte par le directeur pour reprendre ses esprits sous l'œil goguenard du maître des potions. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire sur le retrait des points et se promis d'avoir personnellement une discussion avec chacun des jeunes gens incriminés, et nul doute que Remus allait se rappeler des joies de son adolescence, lorsqu'il finissait dans son bureau après une énième farce. Elle avait presque hâte.


End file.
